Rattata De Oro, Cyndaquil De Plata
by Yami Neku
Summary: La historia trata de dos jóvenes. Dos jóvenes que están destinados a algo grande. La región de Johto es el hogar de esos dos grandes Entrenadores. Uno tiene un Rattata, y el otro tiene un Cyndaquil. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak
1. Chapter 1

**Rattata de Oro, Cyndaquil de Plata**

 _Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Además de que ésta historia forma parte del reto anual "Long Story", del Foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak._

* * *

Ciudad Cerezo, que está en Johto, es un pequeño lugar cercano a Pueblo Primavera, donde está el laboratorio del Profesor Elm. Ciudad Cerezo es un lugar bastante normal, con un guía, un Centro Pokémon y unos cuantos jóvenes que están destinados a ser solo Entrenadores de ruta.

 **Ruta 30**

—¡Lo tengo! — gritó un niño, levantando una Poké Ball con una mano,—¡Lo atrapé! — el niño vestía con una camiseta amarilla de mangas cortas y una gorra y pantaloncillos azules.

—No creo que sea motivo para emocionarse tanto… — Le dijo otro niño, vestido extrañamente similar —Es solo un Rattata.

—No es solo un Rattata, es el Rattata más fuerte que existe —Le dijo el primer niño, antes de lanzar la Poké Ball y sacar a su, recién capturado, Pokémon— Luchemos.

—Como quieras —le dijo el segundo niño, que sacó un Pidgey —Como quieras, Chano.

Ambos estaban en la Ruta 30. Luchaban con sus Pokémon… que pareciera que lo único que sabían era Placaje… ah, y el Rattata de Chano sabía Látigo.

* * *

 **En Pueblo Primavera**

—Gracias por encargarte de esto, Ethan —dijo el Profesor Elm. Un hombre de estatura normal, con cabello castaño claro y gafas. Al frente de él estaba Ethan, un niño del mismo pueblo. Elm le había encargado la misión de ir a ver al "Señor Pokémon", un hombre que vivía por la Ruta 30 y ver cuál era su "importante descubrimiento". Además, le dio un Cyndaquil.

Afuera, Ethan vio a un chico que miraba por la ventana del laboratorio de Elm. Era un chico vestido de negro y con un cabello largo y rojo. No notó su presencia, así que solo pasó de largo, ignorándolo.

Esta es la historia de dos jóvenes leyendas, uno de ellos está destinado a ser el mejor entrenador de la región de Johto, y el otro del mundo.

* * *

—Esta pelea está siendo muy intensa —dijo Chano. Él y el otro chico habían estado peleando durante diez minutos. Ethan pasó por ahí, y vio su "intensa" batalla.

—La casa del viejo ese debe estar por aquí — se dijo, ignorándolos.

—Pidgey, Placaje —el otro chico le dio la orden a su Pokémon y logró debilitar al de Chano.

—Oh… — Chano guardó a Rattata y fue a Ciudad Cerezo para curarlo

Al entrar a la casa, gracias a la perspectiva, Ethan vio a dos hombres mayores muy cerca uno del otro.

—Prefiero no interrumpir... —se dispuso a salir pero uno de los hombres lo llamó.

—¡Muy buenas!, tú eres Ethan, ¿no? —el anciano que lo llamó tenía barba y estaba vestido de traje —Yo fui el que le mandó la carta al Profesor Elm hace poco —Sígueme —el anciano condujo a Ethan al centro de la casa. Ethan miró a un lado y vio al otro viejo... mirándolo. Miró al primer anciano, que estaba buscando algo.

—De esta no salgo virgen —pensó Ethan, nervioso. El "Señor Pokémon" se acercó a él y le dio algo, un Huevo Pokémon. Ethan exaló, aliviado —Por lo menos solo me dio uno de sus... huevos...

—El Profesor Elm debe saber de qué es. Es toda una eminencia en cuanto a los Pokémon. Hasta el Profesor Oak opina lo mismo. —el viejo se sentó en el sofá de la casa y le ofreció un lado a Ethan — Cuidaré de tu equipo Pokémon hasta que se reponga.

—Oh no... —pensó Ethan. Guardó a Cyndaquil en su Poké Ball y se la dio al hombre. El anciano se paró y fue a otra sala a curarlo.

—Tan tan tarará —tarareaba el viejo mientras curaba a Cyndaquil. El otro viejo seguía mirando a Ethan. El chico conocía a ese hombre, era el famoso Profesor Oak. No le daba confianza. ¿Por qué? Pues, un anciano de unos sesenta, que hace unos tres de años invitó a dos niños de once a su laboratorio, para darles unos Pokémon, que monstruos que fácilmente podrían matar a una persona (pero bueno, él también tiene uno) y una súper-enciclopedia, que de seguro debió costar mucho, mucho crearla, diciéndoles que siguieran su camino de ser Entrenador Pokémon, lo cual no es más que una simple excusa para que dos menores de edad se vayan de casa, irresponsablemente y solos a una región donde era muy probable que murieran, ya sea por sus Pokémon, los de los demás, se perdieran, se hirieran gravemente y no recibieran tratamiento, se ahogaran, etc. Además de no dejar de encontrar gente mayor desconocida y equipos malvados, viejos raros, jefes de la mafia. Sin contar los lugares donde podrían ir, lugares como volcanes, centrales eléctricas, cuevas con una temperatura bajo cero, casas quemadas...

Sí, Ethan piensa mucho.

* * *

 **De vuelta con Chano**

—Bien, Rattata, vamos a pedirle la revancha a ese chico. Pero no puedo perder más dinero... —Chano había salido del Centro Pokémon, estaba en medio de la ciudad y hablaba con su Rattata, que estaba fuera de la Poké Ball. Pensaba en una estrategia de cómo ganarle a ese chico con su Rattata, que sabe Látigo y Placaje —... Podría usar Látigo... y luego Placaje... y luego Látigo...

—Eh, niño —Un anciano llamó a Chano desde atrás, dándole un escalofríos al chico. Chano se dio vuelta y vio que el anciano era muy alto, y eso lo puso nervioso —¿Eres un Entrenador Pokémon?

—Pues claro que lo soy — El niño se olvidó de sus nervios y le habló al hombre.

—Bien, pues sígueme —el anciano tomó a Chano de una mano y lo arrastró. Llegaron hasta el Centro Pokémon y el mayor le apuntó—Ésto es un Centro Pokémon.

—Lo sé, acabo de curar a mi Rattata... —El anciano lo condujo ahora a un edificio de techo azul.

—Esa es una Tienda.

—Lo sé, he vivido aquí toda mi vida... — El viejo lo agarró de nuevo y lo condujo a la salida de la ciudad.

—Ese es un camino. Por ahí pasan los entrenadores novatos y puedes luchar con otros.

—¿Puedo irme ya? —el anciano condujo a Chano a la orilla del mar.

—Esto es el mar —Chano parecía entre enojado y aburrido —Muchos Pokémon viven solo en el mar.

—¿Es en serio? —Ahora lo condujo hacia una pequeña casa al centro del lugar.

—Y ésta es mi casa —dijo el anciano, feliz. Chano se imaginaba lo peor si llegaba a entrar a esa casa —Y ahora, como recompensa por escucharme, te regalo estas Deportivas. —Chano iba a tomarlas pero... —Están calentitas y huelen a pies.— Alejó sus manos, guardó a Rattata y se alejó, caminando lentamente, aún mirando al "Guía". Cuando Chano se había ido, el anciano recordó algo y se dio una bofetada—Maldición, olvidé decirle que era una broma. Por lo menos el otro niño sí se lo creyó...

—Que viejo más raro... —Chano seguía caminando por la Ruta 30 y vio al niño con el que había perdido antes. Caminó hacia él y lo retó —Bien, Rattata, es hora de la revancha.

* * *

Ethan estaba en la Ruta 30, caminando tranquilamente. Oak le había dado una Pokédex, como a esos chicos de hace tres años. Él pasaba por un lado de Chano y el otro chico, que a nadie le importa su nombre; los vio luchar. Era la misma escena de antes —¿Esos niños llevan luchando desde que pasé por aquí? —de nuevo, los ignoró y siguió su camino; llevaba el huevo del Señor Pokémon en sus manos. Al llegar a Ciudad Malva evitó pasar por la casa del guía. Ese viejo no le daba buena espina, aunque le haya dado unas deportivas. Iba directo al camino para salir de Ciudad Cerezo e ir a Pueblo Primavera, cuando un chico pelirrojo chocó con él.

—Tú eres quien ha recibido un Pokémon en el laboratorio, ¿no?. Vaya desperdicio dárselo a alguien tan enclenque como tú — el chcio pelirrojo también tenía un Pokémon, un Totodile —... ¿Qué pasa? ¿No entiendes? nada de lo que te estoy diciendo?

—¿Qué?

—Bien, no me dejas alternativa... Yo también tengo un buen Pokémon.

—No. —Ethan estaba serio mirando al chico. Le apuntó con la mano su lado derecho —Puedes pasar por aquí.

—... Y voy a demostrártelo —el chico sacó a un Totodile. Ethan se encogió de hombros y le ordenó a Cyndaquil que luchara —. Totodile, usa Malicioso —Totodile hizo una cara fea a su rival y, quién sabe cómo, le bajó la defensa.

—Cyndaquil, usa Placaje— Cyndaquil se lanzó contra Totodile y le hizo daño.

— Totodile, Placaje— Totodile hizo lo mismo queCyndaquil, pero le hizo más daño, gracias al Malicioso.

—Cyndaquil, Placaje —Ethan seguía la batalla sin darle mucha importancia. Cyndauil repitió su ataque y le causó daño a Totodile. El chico pelirrojo le ordenó a Totodile que usara el mismo ataque. Ahora dejó a Cyndaquil casi debilitado. Ethan seguía sin darle importancia a la batalla.

—Ahora Totodille, un ataque más y ganaremos— el chico pelirrojo estaba muy seguro de sí mismo —. Usa Látigo —Totodile le bajó la defensa, otra vez, a pesar de que de otro Placaje lo derrotaría.

—... Usa Placaje —Ethan, a pesar de estar aburrido, quedó decepcionado de su rival. Cyndaquil se lanzó contra Totodile. El chico guardó a su Pokémon, Ethan hizo lo mismo —... la I.A.* de este mundo da mucho que desear...

—Grr. ¿Feliz por haber ganado?... Voy a ser el mejor Entrenador del mundo —el chico pelirrojo se fue, pero se le cayó una tarjeta. Ethan la recogió y resultó ser su Ficha de Entrenador. El chico de antes se devolvió y se la quitó —. ¿Has visto mi nombre?, bah, no importa —ahora sí se fue.

—¿Plata?, vaya nombre más raro... —Ethan se encogió de hombros y se fue al Centro Pokémon.

* * *

—Gané, otra vez —dijo el chico, con el que Chano se estaba enfrentando. Chano había perdido, de nuevo, y había curado a Rattata con un Revivir que había encontrado en el suelo. El otro niño no le quiso dar la revancha y, extrañamente, se quedó parado a unos metros de Chano, esperando entrenadores. Plata, el chico que enfrentó a Ethan, pasaba cerca de ellos, pero Chano lo dejo pasar. No quería perder más dinero... Chano se sentó en el suelo, taimado, enojado y aburrido de perder batallas.

—¿Debería conseguir más Pokémon? —se preguntaba Chano, mirando la Poké Ball de Rattata. Estaba deprimido y quería ganar una batalla, pero con Rattata no podría... ¿o sí?

* * *

*I.A.: Inteligencia Artificial.

No quería hacer una representación totalmente seria de los juegos de Pokémon. Y sí, la historia tratará de Chano y Ethan. Lamento si los cambios de escenarios o cambios de personajes resultan molestos o confusos.

Pokémon tiene un humor "oculto", y quiero mostrar como veo yo el mundo Pokémon-

.

.

.

Nótese que no soy bueno con los títulos...

Bye.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Rattata de Oro, Cyndaquil de Plata**

 _Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece. Además de que ésta historia forma parte del reto anual "Long Story", del Foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak_

* * *

—¿Debería conseguir más Pokémon? —Chano estaba sentado en el suelo, mirando la Poké Ball de Rattata. Estaba triste por perder todas sus batallas, y casi todo su dinero. Chano vio a Ethan acercándose y pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para probarse... la última oportunidad... Esperó a que Ethan se acercara y le habló

—Acabo de perder y estoy buscando Pokémon... ¡Espera! ¡Pareces débil! Venga, a luchar —Chano sacó a Rattata de su Ball. Ethan mandó a Cyndaquil. Chano parecía nervioso. Tenía aue ganra la batalla —Rattata, Látigo —el Pokémon de Chano le bajó la defensa a su rival, pero a él no le importó.

—Ascuas —ordenó Ethan a su Pokémon. Cyndaquil lanzó fuego de su lomo y quemó a Rattata, debilitándolo —... eso fue fácil...

Chano guardó a Rattata en su Poké Ball y le entregó a Ethan lo que le quedaba de dinero. Estaba triste, pero se le sonrió a Ethan.

—Dí algo inteligente... dí algo inteligente..— Chano pensaba en qué decirle al chico que le quitó la última parte de su dinero —¿Puedo registrarte en mi Poké Gear? —La madre de Chano le había comprado uno hace poco. Ethan se extrañó, a parte de viejos y su madre, no tenía a nadie más registrado, así que accedió y registró a Chano en el suyo, luego se fue al camino que llevaba a la otra Ciudad.

Chano estaba decepcionado; se sentía fatal porque había perdido todas sus batallas y su dinero, así que se puso a pensar en voz alta —... ¿Debería renunciar al sueño de ser entrenador Pokémon?

—Para nada —Chano se asustó al oír la voz de un anciano detrás suyo. Se giró y vio a el Profesor Oak, saliendo de unos arbustos —. Rayos, ¿cómo pude perderme en ese camino?...

— ¿No debería estar en su programa de radio? —le preguntó Chano, haciéndo que se parara recto y firme, rápidamente.

—Eso no es importante —el Profesor Oak le cortó. Chano lo miraba seriemente. Sacó su PokéGear y lo encendió, el programa del Profedor Oak estaba en la radio y él estaba hablando. El viejo miró a un lado, se rascó la nuca y siguió —. ¿Así que ya no quieres ser un entrenador Pokémon?

—Pues... he perdido todos mis combates, y todo mi dinero. Además, solo tengo un Rattata, necesito más Pokémon para hacerme más fuerte —Chano miró a Rattata, quien estaba cansado y mirando al suelo, triste —... Pero no. Rattata es mi único Pokémon y siempre lo será. Ya lo verán, seré el Campeón de la Liga Pokémon solo usando a Rattata —Chano estaba inspirado y su Rattata estaba feliz. —.Gracias, viejo, hablar contigo me ayudó—Chano se dio la vuelta para mirar al Profesor; Oak estaba mirando su Poké Gear, sin darle importancia al chico. Al darse cuebta que el joven se había volteado, lo guardó en seguida.

—Sí, sí. Como digas —Oak se metió la mano al bolsillo de su bata y sacó un Pokédex —. Sabes, eres perfecto para el papel de... digo, para llevar una Pokédex, y no se lo digo a cualquiera... —Oak se quedó en silencio, esperando algo.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó Chano por lo callado que estaba.

—Nada, nada. Esperaba que alguien diciendo algo... Como sea —el viejo estiró su brazo, para darle el aparato —¿Quieres ser un Pokédex Holder?

—Para nada —Esa respuesta sorprendió a Oak. ¿Quién no querría usar la Pokédex?

—P-pero, ¿por qué? —Oak se extrañó, debido a que yya le había dado una a un niño llamado Ethan; él no hizo ninguna objeción. Además, años atrás les había dado unas a su nieto, Green, a una niña llamada Blue, y a un niño llamado Red, quien se convirtió en campeón de la liga; su nieto también lo fue... por diez minutos, hasta que Red le quitara el título.

—Tendría que capturar muchos Pokémon y yo solo usaré a Rattata —Chano miró a Rattata, parecía feliz. Lo tomó en sus brazos.

—Pero puedes dejarlos en el PC. Capturarlos y no usarlos —Oak parecía enojado, triste, decepcionado y sorprendido al mismo tiempo. Estaba despeinado, se le estaba cayendo la bata y tenía los ojos bien abiertos.

—Eso sería un poco cruel. Encerrarlos en una computadora... creí que, como estudias a los Pokémon, sabrías que a ellos no le gustaría estar encerrados—Golpe bajo. Oak, quien parecía un loco, estaba a punto de sugerir otra idea, pero Chano se le adelantó —. Y si vas a sugerir el atraparlos y luego liberarlos, pues tampoco. Gastaría tiempo y dinero en Poké Balls. Como sea, adiós. Vamos, Rattata —Chano se fue, acompañado de Rattata, a su casa para buscar más dinero y despedirse de su madre. Oak se quedó parado, mirando el horizonte. Era temprano, pero se sentía como si estuviera mirando el atardecer.

—¿Quién lo diría? —Susurraba Oak, ya calmado, peinado y con la bata arreglada—... Rechazó mi invitación...

* * *

 **Con Ethan en Ciudad Malva**

—Ciudad Malva, ¿eh? —Ethan había llegado a la primera ciudad con gimnasio... aunque, según los rumores, el líder de éste era patéticamente débil.

Él y Cyndaquil estaban caminando por la ciudad y se encontraron con una extraña torre, muy alta. —Torre Bellstprout —Leyó en voz alta lo que decía un letrero que estaba al frente del establecimiento —... Me pregunto qué Pokémon podría encontrarme ahí dentro... —Sin pensarlo mucho entró.

Miró alrededor y notó que el lugar estaba completamente hecho de madera, con una viga del mismo material en el centro. Pensó un poco y miró a Cyndaquil y el Pokémon le devolvió la mirada. Ethan sacó una Poké Ball de su bolsillo y metió a su compañero en ella. Ambos sabían que meter a un ratón con el lomo completamente en llamas en un lugar hecho solo a base de madera no es buena idea.

Ya con el Pokémon guaradado subió al segundo piso y se encontró con un monje meditando. Intentó no hacer ruido y pasar frente a él. Pero el monje igual lo escuchó.

—Si quieres ver al gran maestro tendrás que superar las pruebas— el hombre sacó un Bellsprout. Ethan quería evitar las peleas por lo que pensó antes, así que pensó en explicarle y pedirle que lo dejara pasar.

—Oiga, señor, mi Pokémon es Tipo Fuego, así que prefe... ouch —el hombre le había ordenado a Bellsprout atacar a Ethan. Algo que está contra las reglas.

—Pelea, niño —el sujeto parecía molesto, y su Pokémon también. Ethan seguí pensando que no era buena idea sacar a Cyndaquil, pero se resignó.

—Como quieras —aún preocupado, arrojó su Poké Ball y de ella salió Cyndaquil, con un ánimo igual que el de su entrenador —Podría usar ataques Tipo Normal—pensaba —... Pero tú te lo buscaste. Cyandaquil, Ascuas —Le gritó la orden a su Pokémon. El pequeño, que estaba apoyado sobre sus patas traseras, solo se encogió de hombros, se apoyó con las cuatro patas y lanzó fuego de su lomo.

El ataque cayó en Bellsprout y, al ser una planta, comenzó a quemarse y correr por el lugar, incendiándolo tal y como pensaron Ethan y Cyndaquil. El pensador sacó de quién sabe dónde unos baldes de agua y comenzó tirarlos pr el lugar. Ethan aprovechó ese momento para guardar a Cyndaquil y correr. Entre llamas y agua, Ethan miró a Poké Ball de Cyndaquil y le dijo algo.

—Para la próxima usamos ataques Tipo Normal.

* * *

 **Con Chano en Ciudad Cerezo**

—Chano, te llama tu primo, Calixto, desde Hoenn —la madre de Chano estaba al teléfono, hablándole a su hijo que se encontraba en su habitación.

—Dile que no puedo hablar. Me tengo que ir —Chano tenía una mochila y bajó corriendo la escalera, dirigiéndose a la puerta, junto a Rattata —.Adiós, mamá.

...

Chano y su compañero ya habían salido de su ciudad y estaba en la Ruta 30. Donde se encontró con el mismo chico con el que perdió tantas veces. El joven, con un nombre que a nadie le importa, notó la precencia de Chano y lo miró para hablarle.

—¿Otra vez tú? — Parecía entretenido pero irritado. Sacó una Poké Ball de su bolsillo, de la cual sacó un otro Rattata —. Acabemos ésto rápido. Chano le apuntó con un dedo y cerró un ojo.

—No soy el mismo de antes. Rattata —su compañero, que estaba a su lado, se puso frente al de su rival —, usa Látigo —el Pokémon se puso en frente de su rival y le sacudió la cola en la cara.

—Creo que sigues siendo igual —el otro Joven parecía aburrido —. Usa Placaje —el Rattata enemigo se lanzó contra el de Chano, impactando directo, pero sin causar demasiado daño. Chano seguía confiado.

—Pues sí que cambié. Rattata, usa Placaje —el Rattata de Chano se lanzó contra el otro, pero éste sí causó un gran daño. El Rattata enemigo estaba en el suelo. El Joven estaba sorprendido y Chano sonreía —.Placaje — Rattata repitió la acción y esta vez debilitó a su oponente.

—Vaya... — el chico guardó a su Pokémon y le dio dinero a Chano. Luego de recibirlo se fue caminando, mientras Rattata estaba a su lado. Chano estaba feliz por derrotar a ese Chico.

—Ciudad Malva, ahí voy —miró a Rattata y lo tomó en sus brazos.

* * *

 **En la Torre Bellsprout**

Ethan estaba casi en lo más alto de la torre. No había podido evadir las batallas, pero al menos usó solo Placaje. Se sentó en el suelo y se apoyó en una pared, se puso la mochila entre las piernas y de ella sacó un gran huevo con triángulos rojos y azules en él. El Profesor Elm le habia pedido que lo cuidara, que se abriría más rápido si está con otros Pokémon. Entonces tuvo una idea.

—Los huevos necesitan calor para abrirse... — se levantó la polera y puso el huevo en su estómoago —Nada mejor que el calor corporal...

Subió al último piso y encontró a un viejo vestido de monje, que sería el maestro de todos esos Bellsproutfílicos, y a alguien mirándolo, ese alguien era Plata, el tipo que robó a Totodile y con una I.A. muy tonta, irónicamente.

Se giró para mirar quién había subido. Al verlo con el huevo en la barriga, Plata iba a reírse, pero se la aguantó. Se dio media vuelta, mirándo al viejo, y esperó a que Ethan llegara donde él. Luego de un rato, Ethan había llegado donde él, así que se giró a mirarlo, de nuevo.

—¡Bah! Afirma ser el Anciano, pero es muy débil. Es evidente. Jamás perdería ante quienes dicen que hay que ser bueno con los Pokémon. Solo me interesan los Pokémon ganadores. Paso de los Pokémon débiles. — Plata sacó una cuerda de su bolsillo, se la amarró a la cintura y comenzó a girar y girar, hasta que se elevó en el aire y desapareció.

—¡¿Qué rayos?! —Ethan estaba sorprendido por eso. Nunca había usado una Cuerda Huida, así que no sabía cómo funcionaban. Movió la cabeza para despejarse, miró al anciano se acercó a él.

—¡Encantado de verte por aquí! Torre Bellsprout es un lugar de entrenamiento para que personas y Pokémon puedan construir juntos un futuro mejor. Yo soy la prueba final. ¡Déjame evaluar tus lazos con los Pokémon! — El anciano sacó una Poké Ball y el chico lo imitó.

* * *

—Wow. La Torre Bellsprout —Chano al fin había llegado a Ciudad Malva. Estaba frente a la Torre Bellsprout, y le pareció muy alta. Rattata, que estaba a su lado, igual se asombró. Iba a entrar pero... —¡¿Qué rayos?! — Miró al cielo y vio a una persona de cabello rojo que giraba mucho, que espaba apareciendo de la nada y cayendo frente a él.

Cuando cayó al suelo y paró de girar, cayó al suelo por el mareo.

—Malditas Cuerda Huida... me niego a volver a usarlas... —Plata estaba sentado en el piso frente a Chano. El joven le tendió una mano pero el pelirrojo la rechazó, se paró y se fue.

Chano lo siguió con la mirada y cuando lo perdió de vista se giró a la Torre Bellsprout. Miró a Rattata. Él también lo miró. Ambos de alejaron de la torre. Sin dejar de mirarla y lentamente.

—Vamos directamente al gimnasio...

* * *

.

.

... Bye


End file.
